Mago Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates sweet food. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50% of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the sweet flavor. |nameor= |basis=Mango |type=Ghost |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=1 |scoop2=1 |stick2=5 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Mago_tree.gif |grow3=24 |grow4=20 |sweettag=yes |sweet=+1 |dry=-1 |sweet4=15 }} A Mago Berry (Japanese: Mago Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 2 or 7. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=From the Mago Berry tree on once a week. | XY2=Sometimes found on pink Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player's ID number ends in 2 or 7. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | SM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Mago Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Mago tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Mago Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. A Mago tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Mago Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Mago tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Mago Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Mago tree will yield 3-9 Berries. Uses In-battle Generations III-VI A Mago Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore 1/8 of its when its HP drops to ½ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the sweet flavor.(Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Brave, Quiet, Sassy, or Relaxed Natures.) Generation VII A Mago Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its when its HP drops to ¼ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the sweet flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Brave, Quiet, Sassy, or Relaxed Natures.) Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Mago Berry can produce a Level 23 Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, was offered some samples of Mago Berry to drive away the sour taste from a Nomel Berry that he had tasted earlier. In Currying Favor and Flavor!, Ash and were forced to cross a field of sleeping in order to collect a Mago Berry from a Mago tree. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mago Berry appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, where it was offered to 's Mumu by . However, since Mumu didn't like the Berry's sweet taste, it became confused after eating it. In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, Mago Berries were some of the Berries that 's sliced with for its to eat. A Mago Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Due to her being distracted by a phone call from Fennel, the Berry was subsequently roasted and eaten by Tepig. In PASM11, a Mago Berry was found by at Lush Jungle during her search for a special Mirage Berry. More Mago Berries also appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by local Pokémon willing to help her in her search. Trivia * Mago Berry is the only Berry whose name is part of another Berry. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion de:Magobeere es:Baya Ango fr:Baie Mago it:Baccamango ja:マゴのみ zh:芒芒果（道具）